Hair Tie
by cueekujana.agro
Summary: "Ayah?/"Hn?"/"Ayah bisa kuncir rambut nggak? Gerah yah",/Cara kreatif Naruto menyelesaikan masalah mengikat rambut anak tersayangnya/Apa yang Naruto lakukan?"Yakin yah pakai itu?"Beneran tak apa-apa'


"Ayah?"

"Hn?"

"Ayah?"

"Iya?"

"Ayah?"

"Apa?"

Haruka benar-benar kesal pada ayahnya yang berada di depannya. Ia ingin melemparkan boneka Kitsune miliknya ke wajah ayahnya yang sedari tadi terus mengabaikannya demi segumpal kertas tak berharga itu. Demi Tuhaaaaan! Haruka berjanji akan membakar semua koran-koran itu karena membuat perhatian ayahnya teralihkan darinya. Padahal kan dia lebih manis dan imut ketimbang koran itu. Darimana pikiran narsismu itu datang, nak?

"Ayah, hadap sini dong! Pelit amat seh"

"Ada apa Princess Haruka? Mau ayah buatin susu? Atau mau nonton Barbie lagi? Bilang saja sama ayah, ayah dengerin kok", tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada koran di hadapannya. 'Ah berita ini lagi, ini lagi. Apa tak ada berita yang lebih bermutu ketimbang perseteruan yang tiada akhir ini' ,umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ayah bisa kuncirin rambut Haruka nggak? Gerah yah", Haruka menunjukkan rambut panjangnya yang sepunggung itu. "Mau ya? Masa ayah nggak bisa seh?", sambil menyodorkan ikat rambut hello kittinya, Haruka menatap tajam ayah tersayangnya yang tak kunjung melepaskan pandangannya dari koran jahanam itu malah kelihatannya tambah serius.

"Ayah nggak bisa ya? Payah! Katanya ayah pinter, tapi apa?", Haruka menunjuk ayahnya yang diam tak menanggapinya dari tadi. Ia yang semakin kesal melemparkan boneka kitsunenya ke arah wajah sang ayah tanpa ampun. Naruto terkejut akibat lemparan keras sang putri padanya. 'Tak disangka kekuatannya besar sekali. Untung ini boneka bukan batu,hufh", pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu sayang, tapi…", Naruto berjongkok di hadapan putrinya yang benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Bilang aja ayah nggak bisa! Kalo tahu gitu mending minta tolong bunda aja dah. Ayah lanjutin aja baca korannya! Ayah nggak sayang Haruka lagi!", Haruka bergegas membalikkan badannya sebelum tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Tunggu, Princess? Biar ayah yang nguncirin rambut kamu ya, bunda lagi sibuk ngurusin Ryouta dan Tomoya. Masa gitu aja ngambek seh sama ayah. Maafin ayah ya sayang? Masa nggak mau? Katanya sayang sama ayah, maafin ayah ya?. Ok ok ok?",Naruto mulai mengeluarkan rayuannya agar sang putri tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika melihat anaknya kecewa apalagi jika dirinya adalah penyebabnya. Ia meletakkan koran yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya dan memandang putri kecilnya yang langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Ok! Permohonan maaf diterima",Haruka tersenyum melihat ayahnya sekarang memperhatikannya setelah tadi sibuk sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum melihat putrinya dan berlari meninggalkan Haruka di ruang keluarga untuk mengambil sesuatu. Haruka bingung melihat ayahnyanya yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. 'Padahal tadi minta maaf, kok gitu lagi. Awas aja ayah itu tega meninggalkanku'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang ayah kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa vacuum cleaner yang di dapatnya di belakang sana. Haruka memandang bingung pada benda yang dibawa ayahnya.

"Nah sekarang Haruka berbalik ya,biar ayah mudah kuncirinnya!".

"Yakin ayah pake penyedot itu? Emang bisa?", Haruka agak ragu melihat ayahnya.

"Tenang aja,serahkan semua pada ayah. Ayo sekarang berbalik!',Haruka segera menuruti perintah ayahnya dan memberikan ikat rambutnya, sedang si ayah langsung mencopot penyedot vacuum cleaner karena ia hanya ingin menggunakan selangnya saja. Di mulut selang, ia meletakkan ikat rambut tersebut kemudian memasukkan rambut anaknya ke dalam selang tersebut kemudia menyalakan vacuum cleaner itu dengan kekuatan paling ringan. Naruto melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tak menyakiti putri kecilnya. Tak berapa lama jadilah kunciran rambut ekor kuda yang cantik. Memang sih agak ribet tapi praktis kan? Hohohohoho

"Nah, sekarang rambut anak ayah sudah cantik lagi. Gimana?", Tanya Naruto sambil memandang hasil karyanya. Ada raut kepuasan tegambar di wajah tampannya.

"Iya yah. Ayah memang yang paling keren dah pokoknya!", Haruka mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arah ayahnya sambil memegangi rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto mencubit kedua pipi putrinya saking gemesnya melihat Haruka bertingkah imut begitu.

"Bundaaa, Haruka cantik kan? Ini ayah loh yang kuncirin",Haruka bergaya centil setelah melihat bundanya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya bergaya seperti itu. Naruto segera berdiri begitu menyadari istrinya di belakangnya.

"Hinata…"

"Putri bunda cantik banget malah,heheheh", ujarnya gemes sambil mencubit hidung putrinya. "Nah sekarang waktunya Haruka makan ya? Sana bunda sudah siapin makanan kesukaannya Haruka. Haruka lapar kan?", Haruka mengangguk riang dan segera berlari ke meja makan meninggalkan ayah dan bundanya.

"Kau melihat semuanya?", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal itu sambil memandang takut-takut pada Hinata.

"Ternyata Naruto-kun kreatif ya? Sampai terpikirkan hal seperti itu,hmmmm", Hinata memandang takjub suaminya. Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan menanggapi komentar istrinya.

"Ayo kita makan. Haruka sudah menunggu di meja makan", Hinata menggandeng suaminya menuju ruang makan.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau aku kuncirin seperti Haruka tidak? Sepertinya rambutmu menghalangi pandanganku dari wajahmu yang cantik itu".

Cubitan segera bersarang di perut Naruto begitu Hinata mendengar kata-kata yang kontan memunculkan rona-rona merah di pipinya.

"Me-mesum"


End file.
